


Constantine's Coffees

by CheshireMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMoon/pseuds/CheshireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh oh, which coffee belongs to who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantine's Coffees

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @yamira.

Castiel heard the bell on the door of the small cafe ring, but was so entirely engrossed in his novel that he didn't bother to look up.  He simply flipped to the next page, eyes scanning each line swiftly as he devoured the words in small chunks.  Absently, he switched the book to one hand and reached for his coffee cup on the small table in front of him, hand groping until he found the cheap paper cup.  A frown crossed his lips at the obvious empty weight of the cup.  He sighed and lowered his book to glare at the cup over the top of his glasses, as if it had personally offended him.  With a sigh, he stood, depositing the empty cup in a nearby trashbin.  His book came back up and his nose went back into it as he made his way to the counter.

When he lowered the novel once more to make his order, he stumbled a little over it at first, settling on order what he'd had before because tryign to come up with a different order required brain power that he'd rather devote to reading. 

"What's the name you'd like us to put on it, sir?"  The girl behind the counter asked cheerfully. 

"Constantine, please," Castiel responded absently.  The barista opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head and smiled instead as she took the five dollar that Castiel slid across the counter, handing him his change.

"We'll have that right up for you, sir!" 

"Thank you," he responded, wandering back to his table.

Dean plopped down into his chair by the window, gazing out at the cloudy day with a huff.  He was craving his caffeine, and no matter how quickly the baristas at the little cafe were known to work, it simply wasn't fast enough.  He forced himself to take a long, deep breath and settle back into the chair, which was admittedly very cushy and quite comfortable.  He rested his elbow  on the arm of the chair and anchored his chin on top of his fist.  It'd been too long since he'd bother to leave his apartment for anything but work.  He'd figured that going out, even to get a coffee, would do him some good, get rid of some of the jitters he'd been having.

He glanced idly around the cafe, but the only other people were a couple--who was staring at each other in a sickening way that made Dean oddly jealous--an old man in the corner scribbling in a notebook and a man whose back was to him.  He squinted at the dark haired man, trying to ascertain if he was _really_ wearing a trench coat.  He leaned over in the chair a bit to look a bit under the man's table and chuckled a little to find that he _was_ wearing a trench coat.  Dean straightened up, still smiling vaguely.

"Constantine!"  One of the baristas called out.  Dean perked up and pushed himself up out of his chair, stretching a bit as he did.  He made his way to the pick up counter in a few long strides, and as he reached for the coffee, he was surprised to find another hand reaching for it as well, their fingers brushing together in their tangled attempt to take the steaming paper cup of coffee.  Dean turned in surprised and as the book in front of the face lowered, found himself peering into the deepest pair of blue eyes that he'd ever seen. 

Castiel froze, his hand hovering near the coffee, his fingers still brushing gently against the mossy green eyed stranger.  His book lowered slowly until his arm was limp at his side, his figners barely holding on.  Neither spoke for a long moment, until finally Dean cleared his throat.

"I uh... I think this is my coffee.  Constantine."  He pointed to the sloppily scrawled letters on the side of the cup.  Castiel's eyes cut across to it, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Mine was ordered under that name as well..." He said softly, and Dean's eyes jerked up in surprise.  The barista behind the counter cleared her throat and set another coffee beside the first, smiling cheerfully at the two clearly abashed men.

"This one is yours, sir," she said politely to Castiel, pushing it towards him amicably.  Castiel retracted his hand and his cheeks coloured slightly.

"Thank you," he said vaguely to the barista, who looked between the men and grinned before making her way back to the counter.  Dean wrapped his fingers around the cup and pulled it near, and almost turned away to return to his table.  He stopped and turned back to Castiel, sticking his free hand out.

"I'm Dean," he said as confidently as he could manage.  Castiel went to shake his hand and paused, as his free hand was occupied by his book.  Dean chuckled a little and dropped his hand.

"My name is Castiel," Castiel responded, and Dean blinked hard at the strange name.

"Castiel.  Castiel," he said a couple times, as if trying it out with his own tongue, rolling it around in his mouth.  Castiel smiled lightly at it.  "Cas.  Does anyone call you Cas?"  Dean asked.

"No.  No they don't," Castiel answered with a touch of surprise.

"Well, can I come sit with you Cas?  Maybe you could tell me about your book?"  Dean asked hesitantly, offering up a shy smile that Castiel couldn't even try to resist.  He smiled fully, and Dean decided he liked the way that Cas' eyes crinkled at the corner. 

"Yes, I would like that very much Dean."  They both gripped their Constantine labelled coffees and made their way over to Cas' table.  The barista peeked over the counter, watching the two sit down, chatting animatedly already.  Castiel's book had been set aside.  The girl smiled and nodded happily before turning to wipe down a counter, business as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt for a fic/ficlet for me? Send me an ask at @sammylied on tumblr~


End file.
